Recollections
by Detak
Summary: A dream where you could float or even stand on the ocean, is not rare, and is not strange either. A dream where you meet a person you don't know is not rare either. Most of this kind of dream, can be easily forgotten even after you just open your eyes. But, Akagi instead, can't forget her dream. She doesn't want to. What will happen, when Akagi, meet the person in her dream?
1. The Dream

**hello there, Detak here. I'm not going to do any introduction, or whatever that is. Anyway, while you read this fanfiction (if you don't mind to) you can clearly see that i am still new about writing. So don't hestitate and try to enjoy this messy story.**

**Disclaimer : i don't own anything.**

* * *

The Dream 

_She was flying. Or so what she thought. What laid in front of her was blue, with a brighter color on the upside and the darker beneath the down side. Then, she realized that she was facing the ocean, that she was in the middle of the ocean, standing tall without any boat, ship or anything under her feet, it felt like, she was flying but instead, she was standing. She looked at her left side, nothing. Then she looked at her right side. A girl wearing blue traditional clothes, and holding a bow was right there, standing on the ocean, just like her. She couldn't see her face. She reached out her hand to that girl, to her surprised, she was wearing some kind of gloves on her right hand, and she was holding a bow, just like that girl who stood beside her, all this time. Then she saw that girl facing her, though the face still remain unclear, but she still could see her mouth. That girl muttered something, then smiled. Before she could said anything, that girl was pulled down into the ocean, she sunk down to the ocean. Then, without any delay, she was also pulled down to the ocean, deep, deep to the point where it was really dark and she couldn't see anything._

The sound of the noisy alarm could be heard from the girl's room, it was really, really loud. But the girl refused to wake up. Until a 20 years old woman shouted in anger, forcing her to wake up.

"AKAGI! Do you want me to break down your door and drag you to the school or you, wake up on your own! Right! Now!"

The girl called Akagi on the other hand, covered her head with her pillow, still refused to wake up.

"I will count to three, Akagi!" the woman threatened. "one.." Akagi pulled up her blanket up to her head. "two.." Akagi closed her eyes. "Three!" the woman barged in to the room and pulled the blanket that covered Akagi. Akagi, now, had no other choice but to wake up. She sat down in the edge of her bed, stretching out her body and yawning, then muttered.

"good morning, Amagi-nee. Today is also another lovely day."

"yo, good morning my dear little sister. Should I remind you that you have to go to school right now this morning?" Amagi said with a devil smirk on her face.

"thanks for the reminder nee-san." Said Akagi with a really bright and innocent smile.

"THEN GO TO THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT LITTLE SISTER!" Amagi snapped out then lock Akagi's head in her arm.

"and that, will conclude today's lesson. I want you all to submit your homework tomorrow morning. Class rep, please collect and put it on my desk." said the teacher as he walked out of the classroom. As the teacher went out, the noisiness of people chatting all around the classroom could be heard.

Akagi sighed and dropped her head to the table, while holding her stomach.

"eugh.. I'm starving.."

"it's still the end of the second period and you are hungry already?" said the twintail green hair girl who sat in front of Akagi.

"listen Zuikaku-san, this morning my sister refused to give me the usual portion of rice in my breakfast, and now I'm really hungry. And lunch time is still 6 period away!"

"and what did you do today that Amagi-san was really angry at you?"

"i… refused to wake up a little bit. But it doesn't mean she can cut my meal like that, right?"

"right, if I was Amagi-san, I will cut your breakfast to nothing."

"ehhh… meanie!" Akagi pouted. Zuikaku laughed.

"it is unusual for you to do that. What makes you refused to wake up?" asked Zuikaku. Akagi lifted her head fast, like she just remembering something.

"that's right, Zuikaku-san, I had this dream last night I had this strange dream, about the ocean." Said Akagi with a serious look on her face.

"the ocean?" Zuikaku looked confused, Akagi nodded.

"emm. The ocean. It was a really weird dream. I was in the middle ocean, standing. And there was a girl, whose face couldn't be seen. And.. I sunk deep to the ocean" Akagi put her hand to her chin with a confused face.

"standing? Do you mean, flying above the ocean?" Akagi shooked her head.

"at first I thought I was flying, but then I can felt my feet like stepping to the ground, but in this case, it instead stepping to the ground, my feet was stepping the ocean. It was a really clear dream that I can still remember every detail right now."

"and that's why you refused to wake up?"

"yeah, this morning I really want to skip school and slept again, hoping that I can continue that dream. I was really curious about it."

"about how you can stand in the middle of the ocean?" again, Akagi shook her head to answer Zuikaku's question.

"no. I was curious about the girl beside me." Said Akagi._ "why was she smiling to me? That smile clearly didn't seem as a smile which contains happiness to me"_ added Akagi in her head.

"it is a really silly reason of skipping school to me. But I admit it, your dream is interesting. And I don't know why but it felt really nostalgic to me." Admit Zuikaku. "how was she look like? The girl in your dream?"

"I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a traditional clothing, with a mini skirt model. Oh and.. she was holding a bow. But strangely, the amount of arrows behind her doesn't seem to be that many."

"a bow?" Zuikaku wondering. "eugh, I have no clue about it. But hey, it reminds me. In this school we have a–" Zuikaku's words were cut because of the appearance of the teacher.

"okay class. Save all the chats until later, get back on your seat. We'll start the lesson."

It was already half past 5. Akagi, had to stay late at school because she was in charge of chores duty for the week. Zuikaku on the other hand, had to go to her part time job, that she couldn't hang around at school for too long. Akagi actually wanted to talk to Zuikaku for a little bit, she wanted to ask about what Zuikaku was about to say this morning. Akagi wanted to ask Zuikaku during lunch break, but as soon as the lunch break bell rang, Zuikaku ran off somewhere with her lunch.

"come to think of it I can rarely have lunch together with Zuikaku-san lately. Where she always off to during lunch I wonder?" muttered Akagi while she was filling the class report.

That dream really couldn't make Akagi concentrate at everything she did all this day. She was scolded by the physics teacher today because she dozed off during the lesson, and not taking any note. She was also ran a little bit too far that she ended up split up with the rest of the classes during the marathon that they had when P.E class. The rest of class ended up looking for her at the end. And the worst (for Akagi) was that she dropped her lunch box when she was heading to her usual lunch spot.

Maybe other people would think that her dream was the same like those ordinary dream out there. Standing on the ocean was really ordinary if you did it on your own dream. But she had, this feeling, this feeling of…

_"…And I don't know why but it felt really nostalgic to me"_

…nostalgic.

_"Zuikaku also said the same thing. What does she meant by nostalgic? Does that mean Zuikaku-san also had this kind of dream in the past?"_ think Akagi while continue to write down today's journal on the class report.

_"or maybe it is just a coincidence? That what Zuikaku-san mean maybe the ocean reminds her about the holiday she once had with her family or something."_

Akagi finished writing her journal report and head towards the teacher's room to put it on her homeroom's teacher desk. She expected the teacher's room to be empty at this time, but her homeroom teacher was still there, organizing her belongings into her bag.

"excuse me, sensei. This is the class report for today." Said Akagi politely while she was giving the class report to the teacher.

"ah thank you, Akagi-san"

"ah, you don't need to sensei. Do you always go home this late usually sensei?"

"yes. But maybe you don't see me in the teacher's room around this time. But you can find me at the Kyuudo Club's training"

"Kyuudo? Sensei, are you the coach for our Kyuudo club?"

"well, I am not the coach, but the advisor. But now, I need to go home faster and can't stay at school for too long. And I need to give this to Kyuudo club members before that" the teacher showed a key to Akagi-san

"I'm sorry that I hold you here sensei." Akagi said in apologetic tone.

"you don't need to feel like that Akagi-san" the teacher let out a small laugh

"that key, I will give it to Kyuudo club members. The parking lot and the training place is on the opposite direction right? And it's far. I will do it for you"

"that will be a great help. Then, here. Maybe most of the members has gone home already, but there's always a member, who stay late and keep practicing. Give this key to that member and told them to lock the training place after practicing." The teacher hand over the key to Akagi.

"then, be careful when going home sensei. Excuse me." Said Akagi as she went out of the teacher's room.

Akagi never enter to the Kyuudo club training place, but she know exactly where the place is. Recently, when she couldn't see Zuikaku during lunch time, she would take her lunch to one of the bench near the Kyuudo Club, that place had a lot of trees and not many people came to that place (sometimes it just Akagi who sat there and ate), that it was a really perfect place to calm down your mind and release the stress. From there, you can see the Kyuudo club training place, the dojo.

And right now, she really wanted to interact with anything, that connected to bow and arrow. The dream had really affected Akagi too much, eventhough she didn't even know what was the meaning of that dream. When she arrived at the dojo, some girls walked out from there, it seemed like those girls just finished their training. She entered the dojo, which was really empty. She knew that it would be just a few members who will stayed and continue their practice, but she didn't expect the dojo to become this empty. She couldn't hear any sound. What if that the girl who always stay behind has already gone home? Akagi worried about that. But then a sound of an arrow hitting the target make Akagi felt relieve. Someone was still there. Akagi moved quietly, didn't want to disturb the training with the sound of her footsteps. Then around the corner Akagi stopped her steps, the person who still trained, torments her. Making her stand in awe. The person, who always stayed behind, was a girl.

It felt like the time flew slower than usual, and the sound around the school, the chatting, the shouting, the yelling, had vanished and the only sound that left was actually the sound of arrow hitting the target. Akagi watch the figure's back who stood there, aiming the target, and became really amazed with the beautiful form that person had. With the orange sky as the background, that girl stood there. How the Kyuudo uniform really suited that girl well. And about how the way that side ponytail that girl had sway when she release the arrow. Everything that Akagi saw from the girl amazed her. Akagi couldn't move even an inch of her body.

The girl took another arrow, then aiming to the target calmly.

"if you really want to watch the Kyuudo club training, don't hide there and come out. Hiding like that can break my consentration." Said the Kyuudo girl with monotone tone, while releasing her arrow, and the arrow hit the target, right in the middle. The surprised Akagi stepped out from the corner and then smiled.

"well, excuse me. I come to deliver this key." Said Akagi, taking out the key from her pocket, wanting to show it to the Kyuudo girl. That girl turn around. At first her expression was really calm, but then, that expression started to change. That girl's eyes become wide, like she was surprised of something. The bow that she held all this time, fell down and so that the girl. The girl fell down on her knees, tears showing in the corner of the girl's eyes, falling down to her cheek. Akagi, was really surprised about all this, how that expression change really fast and all. But what made Akagi really surprised was the next word that girl said in a disbelief, as well as a relieve tone.

"Akagi-san…"

* * *

**Kyuudo = Japanese Archery**

**And that.. will be the end for this chapter. How is it? well i know it is horrible, that's why, don't be afraid to leave any comment. I hope i don't take that much time of you guys' life. Detak, akan terus berdetak.**


	2. Maybe

**Hello, it took me really long to update this story. I'm sorry. I didn't know that my life could be that busy.**

**and maybe i'll take a little bit time of your life to read this messy story. Of course, if you want to.**

**Disclaimer : i have nothing. nothing**

* * *

_In front of her was the ocean. And she, was in the middle of that ocean. She couldn't move her body. Her voice couldn't come out. Although, she knew what would happen. Although she knew what should be done. Although her brain screaming, commanding her body to move. But she stayed still at her place. Her own body refused to take order from her brain. She could feel on her feet, how the calm waves, suddenly became rippling. One black haired girl passed her right side with the maximum speed while holding a bow with her left hand, aiming straight to the front. When seeing this girl, she knew, she knew exactly what would happen to this girl. She knew, but still couldn't do anything. Her lips were shaking, but the rest of her body still refused to moved. The only thing that she could do was moving her lips. That's why, she was shouting. She was shouting, as loud as she could. Shouting, a name which belongs to the black long haired girl. Whoever she was. A name contained of 5 letters and three syllables. Akagi._

_"AKAGI-SAN! AKAGI-SAN! AKAGI!" was the only thing she could shouted, she felt tears had flew down along her cheeks. She cried that girl's name out loud._

_ While shouting, she regained a little bit of her power to move her hand. She held out her hand, tried to reach the black haired girl, called Akagi. She tried to take a step (in this case, tried to surf) towards Akagi, but then chains appeared out of nowhere. Binding her, restraining to go further. Her hand still hung in the air. Her mouth kept shouting, to the point where she thought her throat was going to ripped. _

_But Akagi, still couldn't hear her. Then, she heard the sound of explosion. The explosion, came from in front of her, the enemy was in the front. Her vision became orange, the color of explosion, and then became black. The color of darkness. And Akagi, was in the middle of that darkness. Trying to get back on her own feet. Meanwhile, she, still shouting Akagi's name. Her eyes grew wider, and her eyesight became wild. She looked at her surrounding, trying to find someone, to seek for help. Then another explosion came, but this one didn't come from the front side, where enemy should be located. Instead it come from the back side, where friends, supposed to be located. Her vision once again, became orange, Akagi, who was there in the middle of the darkness, became one with the darkness at the end. And again, she heard the sound of explosion. That explosion, now, heading towards her._

* * *

Kaga, woke up covered in sweat. She laid in her bed, but her hand hung in the air, like trying to reach out something out there. Tears flew down, on her cheek. That dream appeared again in Kaga's sleep. A dream about a girl, the ocean, and the explosion. She had this dream since she was still a child. A child Kaga, would cry loudly after having this dream, but after she had it for the third time, she eventually got used to it. In the past, Kaga would just having this dream once a month. But ever since she got into high school, she always had this dream almost every night. And she always woke up in the same state, hand hung in the air and tears flew down on her cheek. And she always woke up with the same feeling, the feeling of guilty, lost and sorrow. She didn't know a thing about the girl named Akagi in her dream, all she knew was that Akagi, was holding a bow in her left hand. And that became the reason why a 6th grader Kaga started to train Kyuudo, in the dojo near her house. Hoping that maybe someday, she would met this Akagi, and would know, the reason of her pain, her sorrow, and her feeling of guilty.

And finally her hope became a reality. Kaga finally met with the girl who always appeared on her dream. The girl with the name she shouted everyday in her dream. And when they became a reality, again, tears were the only thing that came out from her, and the guilty feeling followed those tears. What really a surprised for her, there was another feeling (that was not guilty) that her heart could feel. The feeling of relieved.

Worrying expression replace the smile from Akagi's face. Akagi walked towards Kaga and held out her hand to Kaga, in order to helped her stand. Kaga, still with tears on her face, stared at Akagi's hand, and then to Akagi's face. Her eyes was not showing any surprised, anger, or even sadness. Her face didn't show any expression either, but tears clearly still there, and it didn't seem to stop. Akagi wondered that the disbelief and relieved voice which called out her name just now was really from the girl in front of her.

"umm, are you all right? Can you stand" said Akagi when Kaga just stared at her and didn't respond her hand. Hearing her voice, Kaga nodded and took Akagi's hand, then she wiped her tears. After wiping her tears, again, Kaga looked straight at Akagi's face. Akagi couldn't help but to feel nervous and put an awkward smile on her face, in return of Kaga's gaze. Silent filled the air.

At the end, Akagi could no longer looked at Kaga's face, diverted her eyes to the arrow's target. The awkward smile, was still on her face.

"i- is there something on my face?" Akagi let out a small shaking voice. Kaga's sharp eyes really made her nervous.

No response.

Akagi, stole a glance at Kaga and then quickly diverted her gaze again. Those eyes was still staring at her.

"oh right, this is the key of the dojo. Sensei told me to ask you to lock the dojo after finishing the training." Akagi hand out the key, Kaga stared at it for a moment and then took it. "then, I will excuse myself. Sorry to disturb your training. Umm, and, h- have a nice day" Akagi then turned her body, wanted to dashed out of the dojo quickly. When she reached her way to the corner Akagi heard the voice of the girl, Kaga, with the same monotone tone when she told Akagi to stepped out from the corner not too long ago.

"umm"

"yes?" Akagi response quickly. Way too quick.

"no shoes in the dojo." Kaga continued. Akagi looked down to her feet. She wore her indoor shoes.

"right. Sorry." Said Akagi. Kaga nodded.

Akagi, then dashed out of the dojo. She still could feel the nerve from the gaze of the girl still so confused about what just happened. Why was the girl's crying? Why the girl fell down on her knees? And more importantly, how did she know Akagi's name?

Inside the dojo, the side-ponytail girl stay still on her place and stared at her own hand. She opened her hand and then closed it. She glazed her hand in to the light of the sunset, and kept staring at it. She just held the longer-hair girl's hand for just a moment, and she didn't think it even counted as holding hand because the longer-hair girl just want to help her to stand, but even so, she had the feeling that that hand, was really familiar to her. That she felt like it was not the first time for them to make in contact. Kaga knew that girl. But when ? how? She didn't know. Kaga let down her hand, picked up her bow and arrow and glanced at the shooting target, focusing her mind to start practicing again. With calmness on her face and a great stance, she start pulling the string in her bow, preparing to make a shoot.

Why did she keep dreaming the ocean? Kaga missed the target. Why did that girl keep appearing in her dream? Kaga missed her target. First of all, just who is that girl? Kaga missed her target. What did she mean to her that just her vague existence could decide Kaga's way of life? Kaga missed her target. Did the girl have the same dream as Kaga? Kaga missed her target.

The more Kaga wanted to focus to practice, the more her minds wander to another place. Realizing that if she continued the practice would just becoming waste of time, Kaga decided to go home. Maybe if she went home she could dwell with her thought. Maybe that girl was her acquaintance when she was a child. Or maybe that girl was completely stranger to her. That actually she just the only one who are having this dream. Or maybe the opposite. Maybe, if Kaga met with the girl again and start talking she would get her answer. Maybe.

* * *

Kaga walked slowly, it was still 6.30 in the morning, but she almost reached the school gate. Just as expected, the road to the school was still empty and she was the only one who walked there. Going to the school so early in the morning had become the habit of Kaga. She always came to school the first and became the last to went home. It was all because the Kyuudo training that she did.

As Kaga reached the school, she went directly to the dojo. To her surprise, she heard the sound of the arrow being released. Someone had already come and trained before Kaga. Kaga entered the dojo, to find a girl with a long white hair practicing. The girl noticed Kaga's footsteps and immediately turned to face her.

"good morning Kaga-san" greeted the girl as she smiled. Kaga nodded.

"good morning Shoukaku-san" Kaga returned the greeting and head toward the changing room.

After changing Kaga took the position beside Shoukaku then started practicing.

"the tournaments is nearing, isn't it?" Shoukaku broke the silence between them. She hit the target

"mhmm" Kaga hit the target

"are you nervous Kaga-san, this is your first tournament in High school right?" Shoukaku hit the target

"mhmm" Kaga hit the target.

"you are always the first one to practice right, Kaga-san?" Shoukaku hit the target.

"mhmm" Kaga hit the target

"and you also become the last one to leave right Kaga-san?" Shoukaku hit the target

"mhmm" Kaga hit the target.

"right, right, just like yesterday when you practice. One of your friend come to see you practice right?" Shoukaku hit the target.

Kaga missed the target. She glanced at Shoukaku who is still smiling and calmly aiming the target. Kaga prepared to release another arrow.

"she isn't my friend." Said Kaga at the end.

"really? But you called her name right?" Shoukaku hit the target. "ah, I hit the bullseye."

Kaga didn't really know if she was commenting her arrow or the question she just gave to Kaga.

"I don't know that you have peeping as your hobby, Shoukaku-san" said Kaga as she released the arrow. Shoukaku just giggle.

"I just happened to be here yesterday to pick up something."

Kaga let some 'oh' to the response of Shoukaku's statement then said nothing after that. Both of them became silent, and only the sound of them practicing was heard from the dojo.

Shoukaku was Kaga's senior in the Kyuudo club, she was in the 2nd grade, she wasn't really close to Kaga, but she was the only member that could have a conversation with Kaga. Kaga, on the other hand, didn't really fond of talking with her, though she didn't know what the reason was. Kaga didn't like that smile that always Shoukaku put on her face. Though, it wasn't a sinister or an intimidating smile, Kaga just couldn't help but hate that smile.

"say Kaga-san" again, Shoukaku was the one who broke the silence.

"mhmm"

"are you having bad dreams last night?" said Shoukaku with the same light and calm tones in her voice.

Now, Kaga was not just missed the target, she even couldn't released the arrow properly, making the arrow fell even before it stab on anything. Kaga's eyes became wider and she quickly looked at Shoukaku, who, right now, was facing and smiling to Kaga.

"how did you k—"

"good morning!" Kaga's word was cut when a bunch of Kyuudo club's member enter the dojo. Kaga glared at them, causing them to squeal a little bit then proceed to the changing room quietly. Shoukaku just giggled.

"oh my, it's already this late. Then Kaga-san, I'll excuse myself" Shoukaku gave Kaga the brightest smile that Kaga ever seen, and walked slowly to the changing room. Leaving Kaga standing in the confuse state.

* * *

Akagi walked towards her usual lunch spot. She couldn't find Zuikaku anywhere again when the lunch break bell rang today. So she decided to have her lunch alone. She reached the place where she usually made to have her lunch. It was the place Akagi found not too long ago, that place had a line of big trees that has distance around 3 meters each, and it also had a bench in the middle of each trees. That place located right beside the dojo for Kyuudo's club so it was a little bit far from the school building, that's why not so many people come to that place. It was a perfect place to have a comfortable lunch time.

Akagi proceed to one of the bench and sat there. She opened her lunch box one by one, when she heard the sound of an arrow cutting the wind. Someone was practicing in the dojo. Akagi looked at the dojo to see who's training. It was too far, the only thing that Akagi's eye can caught was just a glimpse of one person standing in the middle of the dojo.

Akagi eat her lunch slowly. Speaking of Kyuudo, she was still curious about the girl that she met in the dojo yesterday. That girl called Akagi's name, or, did Akagi just misheard that? The chance of that happened was big, because, after that girl was standing, her expression and voice became monotone, as if she didn't know Akagi and never call Akagi's name. But if it was really like that then why did she cry? And not to mention, she also kneel down like she couldn't support her body. Akagi shook her head, thinking about these things was useless. Maybe she won't meet with that girl again. Even if, she often sat near the dojo, she doubted that the chance of her meeting that girl was high.

Akagi proceed to eat her second box. She couldn't hear the sound of someone who practice Kyuudo again, maybe that person has gotten hungry and decided to eat first then continued their training. A wise thing to do, thought Akagi.

Last night she searched the information about Kyuudo on the internet. Putting aside about the Kyuudo club member who Akagi met last afternoon, she was really curious about anything that was connected with Kyuudo or archery. It was about her dream, about how the girl on her dream was standing while holding an arrow and about the fact that Akagi also holding the same thing in her hand. That dream appeared again in her sleep last night, still the same dream and the same girl whose face still couldn't be seen by Akagi.

"excuse me.." Akagi jolted upon hearing a voice from her left. She looked at her left and found there's a girl wearing a white traditional clothes, the Kyuudo uniform and carrying a bow with her left hand. Akagi looked up, the ray of the sunlight behind that girl, making Akagi couldn't see her face.

_A girl wearing blue traditional clothes, and holding a bow was right there, standing on the ocean, just like her. She couldn't see her face._

Akagi shook her head, and blinked a few times. After she had gotten used to the sunlight, she finally could see the girl. It was the same girl that Akagi met last afternoon. Akagi blinked again. Surprised. She just thought that maybe she couldn't meet this girl again, and yet, the girl appeared right in front of her face.

"umm.."

"yes!" Akagi answered the girl, unconsciously, really loud. That girl's eye, became a little bit wider, maybe because of Akagi's voice.

"did I surprise you?" that girl asked.

"eh, ah eum no. Emm, I mean yes. Uh, but not really, uh.." Akagi flustered, she didn't know why but she was a little bit panicked. That girl let out a small laugh, didn't look at Akagi. Embarrassed, Akagi inhale deeply then released. Trying to make herself calmed down.

"yes?" Akagi a little bit surprise, seeing how she could manage to be this calm after taking a breath.

That girl looked at Akagi.

"you know about yesterday, uh.. I'm sorry about yesterday." That girl said.

"eh?" Akagi confused.

"you must be really confused to see someone you didn't know… fell down like that…" her tone was monotone, but Akagi could see her nervous face. "so emm, I'm sorry." Then the girl bow a little bit as she said sorry.

"ah it's okay. I don't mind it at all." Said Akagi. "for now, please sit here." Akagi offered the girl to sit beside her.

"thank you." The girl accepted her offer and sit beside her. She placed her bow in her right side. Now, Akagi can clearly see the girl beside her. That girl still could amazed Akagi, eventhough right now, she wasn't standing and aiming with her bow, Akagi still amazed with how the Kyuudo uniform really suit the girl. Akagi ended up staring at the girl.

"how did you know that I was here?" asked Akagi.

"I saw you from there," That girl pointed the direction of the dojo.

"so that's why you stop your practice?"

That girl nodded.

"but surely your eyesight was really great. I could see someone practicing from here, but couldn't know who it was." Akagi said in impressed tone.

"not really, I couldn't see that clearly either. I saw someone from there and then I just know that it was you and walked here."

"so you saw a silhouette of a person and relay with your instinct to guess it."

"guess so. But technically, it was a feeling, not an instinct. I'm not a beast." She corrected Akagi. Akagi chuckled. Silent filled the air for a moment.

"say, why are you crying yesterday?" Akagi asked the question that she was really curious about. _And why did you know my name?_

The girls sat there in silent. Her face was unreadable.

"sorry. Can't say." She said at the end.

"ah is that so." Akagi didn't really mind about it. Maybe it was something private that she couldn't tell to just anybody. "you know, I feel like I have met you before."

"really where?" she asked, Akagi could hear a little bit enthusiasm in her tone.

"sorry. Can't say" Akagi replied with the same sentence the girl gave to Akagi. They stared at each other for a while, and then laughed.

"I'm Kaga. First year, class 7" the girl introduce herself, she held out her hand

"Akagi. Same grade, class 3" Akagi took that hand and smiled.

Akagi had the feeling that the girl in her dream was the girl in front of her. Maybe she was that girl. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe they were just completely strangers that just begin to know each other. Or maybe they were not. Maybe it was fate for them to meet. Or maybe it wasn't.

* * *

**So, again that will be the end. I'll try to write a better one than this. Thank you for reading this story. Detak, akan terus berdetak.**


End file.
